


performance review

by Aza (sazandorable)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (incidental and not discussed but quite errr visible), Enemies To Lovers except they're still enemies, Hate Sex except Elias really really likes Martin, M/M, MAG158, Martin tops (kindof), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Topping from the Bottom, Trans Martin Blackwood, Vaginal Fingering, written pre-MAG160
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazandorable/pseuds/Aza
Summary: “Absolutely breathtaking,” Elias is whispering against his collarbone, which is pretty conflicting because usually the slightest praise has Martin instantly and utterly wrecked, but it’s Elias, so there’s the whole ‘sounds hot, still wish he would shut up’ thing going on against that.





	performance review

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taniushka12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/gifts).

> I do not consent to have my work hosted on any third party app or site. If you are reading this fanfiction anywhere but on the website of archiveofourown or the original post from sazandorable @tumblr, it has been reposted without my permission.
> 
> Prompted on tumblr with 'bloody kiss' but tbh i just jumped at the excuse for gloriously self-indulgent PWP. don’t ask me when or how it could even happen all i know is 158 was really hot ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> ft. MAG158 spoilers, trans martin and also some allusions to martin/peter and fandom-typical implied lonely eyes.

“Absolutely breathtaking,” Elias is whispering against his collarbone, which is pretty conflicting because usually the slightest praise has Martin instantly and utterly wrecked, but it’s Elias, so there’s the whole ‘sounds hot, still wish he would shut up’ thing going on against that. “I knew you would be — and please don’t think that I mean,” he takes the shortest of breaks to place a quick peck at the base of Martin’s throat where his heartbeat thrums wildly, “that I _Knew_ you would. No, Martin. I did not need the Eye for this. I knew because I know you.”

He presses his thumb harder against Martin’s clit as he says it, and laughs warmly in his neck when Martin’s breath hitches, and Martin still can’t decide on one thought between the outraged _bastard_ and the imperious _that all you got?_. He settles for dragging his fingers through Elias’s hair and bucking his hips sharply, rocking up against Elias’s erection.

Elias hums contentedly.

“I never doubted you would,” he continues to susurrate, “yet you still impressed me with how thoroughly,_” _and he presses his mouth to Martin’s skin and purses his lips around the deliberately articulated word, “you _f u c k ed_ him over.”

Martin grunts loudly at that and moves to rub up against his palm. Elias’s fingers slip between his folds again, light, delicately teasing, as if carefully cajoling, as if first exploring, as if he hasn’t been doing this for what feels like hours now and Martin hasn’t been absurdly wet and dripping all over his hand since two minutes in.

“Did you also plain fuck him?” Elias asks, and Martin groans and briefly entertains the fantasy of stabbing him in the dick. That would probably make this part of their weird power-play foreplay again, though. Not to mention that he needs Elias’s dick if he wants to stab himself on it later.

So instead he just digs his fingernails deeper into Elias’s scalp and grumbles: “Wouldn’t you _Know_ that?”

“I cannot see into the Lonely,” Elias volunteers pleasantly. “Peter can and does hide so many things from me. So can you, as a matter of fact.”

He’s definitely only saying that last part because he knows how much it turns Martin on to have any sort of upper hand on him, but it’s almost sweet that he says it. Martin lets his face drop on Elias’s shoulder and hums in thought; then in dazed pleasure as Elias’s fingers trail back across his labia, tickling and squeezing.

He takes a moment to breathe, then he pulls himself up again, to Elias’s ear, and whispers in it, slow and deliberate: “I’ll only tell you if you make me come.”

Elias’s entire body shudders against and under him. When Martin pulls away, he sees Elias’s eyes are closed and his mouth grinning, in open glee and delight, and Martin could get drunk just on this, the power he has. Sure, right now Elias is letting him have it, but there is still something significant behind the fact that he’s able to sit on the lap of his bicentenarian bodysnatcher multiple-murderer of an ex-boss and get himself fondled at his (ex-)desk. Martin got himself here. Perhaps not exactly glamorous or admirable, but this is the best he’s ever felt in this place, he’ll take that as compensation for the years of horrible work.

Eyes still closed, Elias surges up towards Martin’s lips with unerring precision, fierce and hungry. Martin bites before he kisses back, bites hard and kisses back hard, because he can, because he has that power. When Elias pulls apart panting his lip and teeth are stained red and Martin did that and it doesn’t even matter that Elias loves it.

“I suppose I shall get on with it, then,” he whispers, and sinks one finger into Martin like a knife into water, curls his thumb up towards Martin’s clit again. He has big hands, long fingers; great to know they feel just as good as Martin fancied they might. Martin folds around him and breathes.

If Elias is _really_ nice, maybe Martin’ll fetch the strap-on and show him what he did with Peter exactly.


End file.
